imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrekzaw Isle
"Wrekzaw Isle would have been an eerie and haunting place even in broad daylight." -''The Accidental Hero'' Wrekzaw Isle ''', also known as '''Revile's Grave, is an unnatural floating island that orbits around the main island of the Imagine Nation. They're the remains of the mothership used in the First Rüstov Invasion and Revile's former grave. History During the first invasion, the mothership, in place of the'' Armageddon, watched over the fight of the Rüstov and the Imagine Nation. While it wasn't aware of Revile, the citizens took him to be one as the Rüstov cheered him on. With Revile never dying, Legend, the strongest of the heroes of the country, sacrifices himself by taking Revile and flying him to the Warp Core engine of the mothership, in the process defeating Revile and destroying the ship. The result of the destruction of the ship led to a heap of destructed metal mass that crashed against a part of the Imagine Nation, destroying a part of it, a ghost island, that revolves around the Imagine Nation to the day. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, Revile still lived, though taking longer to regenerate due to the explosion caused after the Legendary Sacrifice. Twelve years later, when Jack Blank arrives first to Empire City, Smart started to speculate the sightings of Rüstov, many people suspecting they came from Wrekzaw Isle and that Jack was calling to them. Most, however, dismissed it, as there was no actual sighting of a Left-Behind. Some weeks after Jack's arrival, Prime and Hovarth decided to test their recent candidates for the School of Thought in Wrekzaw Isle. The test implied that the candidates spend the night in the ghost isle, and if they were to ever quit, they could use a distress beacon to both end the test and their chance to enter the school. Despite being assured they were safe, Jack, Skerren, and Allegra were attacked by Left-Behinds, which was uncommon, since even Left-Behinds didn't dare get near what was Revile's grave. Yet, they were saved by the fact that the Rüstov bowed down to Jack, the children assuming because he still had much organic tissue, therefore, Rüstov nobility (they had yet to know the real reason was Khalix.) The next day, the Circlemen were impressed to have found not only the children safe, but having subdued one of the Rüstov. Some days later, as the events of who Jack really was unfolded, Jack discovered that Revile was him from the future. Many of the Inner Circle, along with many other heroes, tried to defend him, mostly thinking on the country as a whole. After his long shock of what he discovered, Jack traveled to Wrekzaw Isle to face Revile on his own. There, Jack managed to subdue the Rüstov supersoldier, and even though he wasn't able to die, he was put in a fiery pit, melting and reforming, an endless cycle he couldn't escape from. Two years after their fight, the Rüstov launch their second invasion on the Imagine Nation. As they do, the set up a command post in Wrekzaw Isle, infecting the guards that had been on watch, but never free Revile, as they hadn't realized he was there and that was the reason the engine was on. After Jack's parasite takes over him, a turned Jack destroys half the Calculan fleet and then heads to the former ghost isle, and frees Revile, much to the Rüstov's glee and the prisoners' terror. However, Jack proves he was still in control of himself, and after convincing Revile to side with him, together, they destroy the command post, only a handful of Rüstov, plus Glave, escaping, leaving Jack and Revile to free the prisoners and return them to Empire City. Geography While a small island, it's still large enough to occupy a city. Most of the hills are the bent and destroyed materials of what was once a Rüstov mothership, and rivers of oil. Many of the "plant life" is made up of cables and wires that remain. There are some boulders and dirt, however, from when the mothership crashed and destroyed part of the main island as Wrekzaw Isle took shape. Some parts of the island still work, as proven when Jack starts up the engine in his fight against Revile. Trivia *Due to his connection with Revile, Jack is terrified of going anywhere near Wrekzaw Isle, refusing to do so anytime asked. *After Revile's defeat at Jack's hand, Prime organizes a cycle of turns so that his guards watch over the isle, making sure the engine continues to run and that Revile remains there. *Allegra is initially terrified of the place, due to her experience in a Rüstov body farm. *Wrekzaw Isle makes no appearance in the ''Secret War, but it's mentioned. *Prior to becoming a ghost isle revolving the Imagine Nation, there's no mention of what was the ship's real name. *Technically, Wrekzaw Isle has been Revile's grave twice. *Jack sees Wrekzaw Isle as his own grave, since he is Revile's past. *The island is the first place where Khalix is mentioned, though indirectly and at first considered just a simple noble. *The engine in the isle no longer runs since Jack freed Revile. Category:Locations Category:Imagine Nation Category:Beyond Empire City